Host club has a picnic
by Zwinky
Summary: When the twins ,Hikaru and Kaoru, arrive at Haruhi's house in the early hours of the morning shee can't help but agree to some stupid picnic. Little does she know just how strange her day will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

The host club has a picnic

Chapter 1

"Where are we going again?" I asked, lightly touching the blindfold around my head. "It's a surprise" Hikaru and Kaoru cooed simultaneously. I don't understand how they are able to say exactly the same thing at precisely the same time, must be some homo-sexual twin thing. I tried to use the rest of my senses to figure out where I was, but it was no use. I was walking on something soft and I had already guessed I was outside seeing as I could feel the breeze sweep past us. We walked is silence for about 10 minutes before one of the twins pulled me to a stop "Where are we?" I demanded again, even though I knew it would be lost to them. "Are you ready Haruhi?" one, I'm guessing Hikaru, asked from behind, "Ready for what?" I demanded trying to grab one of them, but even without a blindfold it would be like trying to catch a fly. "We're going to have a treasure hunt!" "and since you're the one wearing to blindfold you're it" they finished a sentence together, another homo-sexual twin thing. "What?! No-one said anything about any game? Come on, you guys said we were going to have a picnic somewhere at Tamiki's house!" I swirl around when I feel someone breathing down my neck "We are, but on-one said it was going to be just a picnic".

I had known nothing good was going to come from today, actually nothing good ever came from outings with the host club. But when the twins showed up at my apartment at five in the morning, I was so tired that I simply agreed without truly listening to what either one of the where saying and apparently they were talking about some kind of picnic the host club has every year at one of their houses and this year it was Tamiki's turn. The worst part was that I was being forced to wear a light purple dress with a low cut and tight waist, that Tamiki had picked out for me personally. I never really understand why they want me to be more girly? What was the point in wearing shoes that hurt my feet and dresses that lifted in every small breeze? Boys could be strange and with lots of money they can be stupid, deadly stupid.

"Fine, what are the rules?" I said keeping the little cool I had left. Each of them grabbed one of my hands and started to spin me in a circle, faster and faster "One, you have to count to ten before you are allowed to stop spinning" Hikaru said from my left "Two, after spinning you may remove the blindfold and take in what's around you" Kaoru said from my right side. "Somewhere in this piece of the garden you will find a map of Tamiki's house along with the first clue. Use the map to help you find your way around the grounds while searching for all the clues" both of the let go of me and I kept spinning while silently counting to ten.

This was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After ten seconds I stopped spinning, but found it hard to keep myself balanced so I simply sat down right there. Well, where ever 'there' was. After my head cleared up and I was able to think straight I reached up and undid the tight knot the twins had made while pushing me out the door this morning. My held my eyes closed for a few more seconds before I opened them to look at my surroundings, and gasped.

It was beautiful.

The garden, or piece of it, that I was standing it was rather small but was overgrown with so many amazing types of flowers. I turned my head to take in everything that was in front, behind and all around me and all of it took my breath away "Wow" I gasped. I stood up and started to walk around the garden while admiring all the different decorations and plants when I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be looking for some kind of map or something, but where could I start? This part of the garden was small and anything that wasn't a plant would easily stand out from the rest, but for some reason I just couldn't spot it anywhere. I walk from one corner of the small garden to the other and then back to the middle. Nothing. I was about to start tearing through the bushes when something caught my eye, there was a small tree in the corner of the garden that I for some reason hadn't noticed before. I moved to where I could see straight through all the branches and there it hung, in a neat scroll. It was pretty high up, if I planned on reaching it I would have to climb all the way to the top "Here goes nothing" I muttered under my breath as I gripped the branch nearest to me. I pulled as far down as I dared and hooked my arm around it while pulling my legs over the top, I stayed in the position for a few heat beats and the pulled myself into a sitting position.

It was sort of hard to slip through all the branches, but thanks to my size and weight it was much easier than I had expected it to be. Within a few minutes I had reached the top of the tree, while clinging to my branch, I reached up and grabbed the scroll that was hanging a few centimetres above my head. Holding the scroll under my arm I started my decent back to earth, which also felt much farther down than then when I was climbing up. I gulped, taking a few seconds to regain my courage and climbed down. I sat on the lowest branch and tossed the map to the ground before I lowered myself down before letting go of the branch. My feet hit the ground split-seconds before my butt and I let out a little gasp. I sat up and reached to where to map lay just a few inches away from me and I was extremely lucky than I hadn't fallen on it, on the other hand, there was a rather large rip on the one side where it must have gotten stuck on a branch. Carefully I pulled the string of that held the map together and a little white piece of paper slipped out from between the map, or as I now could see, maps. How big was Tamiki's house? I gave up trying to rotate the map and grabbed the piece of paper on my lap, opened it and read aoud:

_Dearest Haruhi,_

_Put on your shoes, put on your dress, pull on a mask and move to the music of your soul and not the music of the world._

_Clue: Use the map_

Use the map? Was that seriously the clue? Note to self: Never play any game the host club has any influence in.


End file.
